Me and You
by vindictiveme
Summary: "Can't you see that I love you, not her, Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia, I love you." It didn't get any easier from then on. Pure Graylu.
1. Witness

**Author's Note: Hi ^_^ I recently realized I was obsessed with both Fairy Tail and Graylu. _ When I learned my obsession wasn't canon, I was really upset and I was all like "ughhhhhhhhhhh" but then I realized that I should just write a fanfiction. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction btw.**

**Summary: "Can't you see that I love you, not her, Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia, I love you." It didn't get any easier from then on.**

**Pairings: Graylu ( i'm pretty sure the others are pretty easy to find out, lol )**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does **_**not **_**belong to me, unless I buy it from the creator. Um... will he sell it too me for five dollars?**

* * *

_"Oh."_

You know that awkward moment when you walk in on two people kissing?

Well, Lucy was feeling that right now.

Mirajane had requested her help cleaning up, since the guild was surprisingly empty after a huge party and everybody had fled except for Mira and Lucy. Mira was wiping down the counters and had asked Lucy to go and find the utility closet where the brooms and mops were.

The blonde had did as her friend had asked and went to seek out the closet.

In said closet was Gray and Juvia.

Juvia had her arms around Gray's neck and Gray was holding Juvia's hips. She was pressed against him with her lips on his, but when Lucy walked in Gray had been quick to push her off of him. Both of them were flushed red.

Lucy started to blab out nonsense. "Um, sorry," she said. "I'm really sorry. I'll just go - really sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you guys, you can keep kissing or whatever... oops... um, I'm sorry, I'll just go..." Spotting the mop and broom she quickly grabbed both of them and got the heck out of there.

Dragging the tools down the hall, Lucy was suddenly aware that there was something running down her face. She propped the broom and mop on the wall and touched her face. It was wet. Pulling her fingers down she gazed at her fingers in surprise.

_Tears? _They kept coming and didn't stop. _Why am I crying...?_

Lucy sniffed and grabbed the tools before rushing back into the guild hall.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Mirajane grinned at her, but it fell when she realized that the blonde was crying. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

The girl let the items in her hands slip to the floor before smiling at Mira depsite the tears running down her face. "I'm fine, Mira," she said. "I just got something in my eyes... I'm fine, really."

The bartender wasn't convinced. Tears kept flowing from her eyes, her cheeks flushed from crying. Her eyes were already red and puffy.

"Lucy, I'm not an idiot." She slipped from behind the counter and approached her friend. "What happened? Did you get hurt?" She didn't see any bruises or cuts but she had to be sure.

"No... I just..." She tried to talk but only hiccuped, covering her face. "Gray... and Juvia..."

"What did they do?" Mirajane demanded, prepared to go beat up the mages if they hurt Lucy.

"They didn't... hurt me.."

"Then what happened?"

Lucy bit her lip. "I... they were kissing..."

Mirajane grabbed her friend and embraced her. "Lucy, I didn't know you liked Gray..."

The blonde kept crying. She couldn't help but wonder, though. Why was she crying? She only saw Gray as a really close friend who she could talk to and gossip with. Kind of like Levy, Mirajane, Cana...

"I have to go." Quickly she pushed her friend away and darted around her, ignoring Mira's shouts for her to come back. She burst through the guild doors and ran as fast as she could.

Rain beat against her, making her go numb and her clothes stick to her like second skin. She ran as fast as she could, wanting to go home and jump into bed and never leave.

But why?

Why did she feel this way?

Gray was just her friend.

They were _friends._

Sometimes she would glare at Juvia when she tried to make advances at him (which were quite frequent) and she unshamefully admitted that she liked sneaking a peek at him when he stripped.

She ran past the river, rather close to falling in.

_"Be careful, Lucy!"_

For a moment she thought the boatmen yelling at her, but guessed it was just her imagination.

She finally reached her home and struggled to unlock her door. Her fingers were numb from the rain and it took her a long time to finally open it. Lucy burst inside and slammed it behind her before running to her bed and leaping onto it.

She didn't know how long she cried. _For a long time, _she guessed.

Her eyes were sore from crying and she was sniffing up a storm. Licking her dry lips she burrowed under the blankets and curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off.

_In the morning... everything will be better... right?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for OOCness. I'm tired and wanted to get this chapter out before I got too tired and rushed it. And no, Gray and Juvia don't get speaking parts. They must be punished for their sins. :c**

**I don't know if I'll continue this story, so if you guys want me to, please review! It helps me know that you guys like my stuff. xD**


	2. Confronting the Culprit

**Author's Note: Okay, so I got some reviews from people saying that they liked it and some follows and favorites, so I've decided to continue this story. ^_^ As requested, I'll try to make this chapter longer.**

**Summary: "Can't you see that I love you, not her, Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia, I love you." It didn't get any easier from then on.**

**Pairing: Graylu**

**Disclaimer: Until I can steal Fairy Tail from Hiro Mashima then it will never belong to me. :B**

_**Her eyes were sore from crying and she was sniffing up a storm. Licking her dry lips she burrowed under the blankets and curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off.**_

_**In the morning... everything will be better... right?**_

* * *

_Lucy woke up with a cold and her eyes red and itchy._

She yawned, which quickly turned into a fit of coughing. Pulling herself onto her knees she covered her mouth, struggling to stop the cough attack.

_Well, here's my punishment for running in the rain, _she thought, slightly annoyed at herself. _Why was I running in the rain anyway?_

The memories from yesterday were hazy. The huge guild party, her and Mirajane staying to clean up, the... utility... closet... oh.

The blonde placed a hand over her eyes when she felt tears starting to gather in them. Why was she crying over seeing Gray and Juvia kiss? Obviously he liked the water mage more. She was prettier and stronger then Lucy.

However, she did like hanging with Gray. Even after her awkward encounter with him on the first day of the guild she had tried to be friends with him and succeeded.

Sniffing she crawled out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. Gazing at her reflection her eyes widened. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks and nose red. Her nose was in serious need of a few boxes of tissues and her lips were dry.

_Damn you, Gray. _Lucy splashed water on her face. She chewed her lips and stared at the shower. _Should I take a shower or go back to sleep?_

Getting sleep was important, but her hygiene was more important. Stripping, she hopped in and turned the water on.

* * *

"Ahhh... that feels much better." Lucy wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed another to dry off her long blonde hair. A lot of her hair escaped from the towel and covered her face, blinding her.

She bumped into the wall and let out a tiny growl. Damn hair. Humming to herself, she flung open the door and strolled into her room.

The towel fell off. Lucy rolled her eyes. _Damn__ towel, damn hair, damn everything. _She bent down to pick it up when she felt eyes on her.

Immediately she stiffened. Who was in her room...?

Turning her head slowly she made eye contact with a red-faced Gray.

"KYAAAAA!" she screamed, throwing the nearest item which happened to be a shoe. The shoe bonked him on the forehead, but he was unaffected, paralyzed by seeing a naked Lucy.

Gray's eye twitched.

"Get OUT!"

He didn't move.

Holding the towel in a tighter grip she stalked over to Gray and shoved him. "Are you deaf? Get out, Gray!"

No reaction.

Lucy sighed. She wanted - no, _needed _- to get dressed. She turned Gray around, grabbed some clothes, and hurried into the bathroom.

After dressing, she left the bathroom and saw that Gray had recovered and was sitting on her bed with no shirt on. He turned and faced her when she entered the room.

"I thought I said it was rude to strip in other people's houses, Gray," Lucy scolded, sitting beside him.

"Lucy."

She frowned. His voice was serious and slightly strained, like she was holding a knife in her hands and he was pretending he didn't care.

"Gray? What's wrong?'

"About... yesterday. What you saw."

Memories from last night suddenly flooded her mind and she looked away, puffing out her cheeks a little bit. She remembered how she had cried in front of Mirajane and how she had ran straight home through the rain. How she had ran the whole way and not been out of breathe was another story.

"Oh."

They sat in awkward silence, Gray picking at his pendant while Lucy fiddled with her skirt.

"Well, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh?"

Gray nodded. "Juvia was a little drunk and she dragged me off to the closet... and then... yeah." He gripped his pendant in his fingers and gazed around the room absently.

_Is the great Gray Fullbuster blushing? _She narrowed her eyes and studied his face. He had been blushing earlier but it was way better (and less humiliating for her) up close.

"And why are you telling me this?" Lucy asked carefully.

He faced her with a frown. "You just looked freaked out and I just wanted to clear things up between us."

"Okay." Lucy's lips formed a small smile and she patted Gray on the shoulder. "I guess this is the closest thing to an apology I'll get from you for walking in on you guys." He opened his mouth to protest but Lucy kept talking. "I can act fine around you, but Juvia might try to kill me."

Gray chuckled and Lucy joined in, laughing a little.

And then she sneezed.

He frowned at her as she scrambled away to find a tissue.

"Are you okay?"

"I just caught a little cold in the rain, that's all." She blew her nose in a very unladylike way before washing her hands and glaring at her reflection.

"Are you staying home?" Gray asked. "Or are you going to the guild?"

Lucy sighed. "I don't know. I was going to stay home, but considering I'm already dressed..." She wanted to go to the guild, but since she had a runny nose she'd rather not have any dried snot in her nose and figure it out by someone pointing it out.

"If you stay, I'll take care of you."

She was shocked. Gray was acting way too nice. Too out of character. Hm... did he want something? Money? Her silence? Food? A hiding place from Juvia?

"Really?"

Gray smirked. He must of heard how skeptical she sounded in her voice. "Don't worry, Luce. I don't want anything from you."

Lucy was relieved but she couldn't help but glare at him. "Really, Gray? Have you ever taken care of a sick person before?" He didn't reply. "What if I faint? What if I suddenly start bleeding or something?"

"I don't think it's your time of the month."

Gray easily dodged the bar of soap that was aimed at his head.

The ice mage picked up something that had been laying on the bed and approached the fuuming blonde.

"Here." He thrust it out to her.

Lucy glared at the object before realizing what it was. "My coat..." When she had left the guild yesterday she hadn't even grabbed it. If she had worn it she probably wouldn't be sick right now. She smiled. "Thanks, Gray."

"And in return for me bringing your coat, I think it would be nice of you to let me take care of you."

A vein popped. "You idiot! You said you didn't want anything in return!"

Gray merely smirked at her again which caused her to lunge at him. "Damn you!"

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey," someone complained loudly. "Where's Lucy?" That someone was Natsu, who was tipping over tables and picking up people to try and find the celestial mage. Happy was doing the same, mostly tipping over chairs and floating to the second floor.

"Hiding from you," muttered Gajeel. Natsu had tried to pick him up which resulted in him punching the other dragon slayer in the face.

Levi had been reading a book but looked up when Natsu spoke. "I was wondering that myself," she murmured thoughtfully. She spotted Mirajane at the bar, fumbling with a glass with a faraway look in her eyes. "Hey, Mira..."

Said bartender immediately dropped the glass, which made her squeak in surprise when it shattered at her feet.

"Oops," she said, flushing as the whole guild stared at her. "Sorry, I'm just in a daydreaming mood today." This satisfied the guild, but not Levi.

She got up and hurried over to the bartender. "Mirajane," she said. "Have you seen Lucy?"

"Um, no," she answered. "Now that I think about it, Gray isn't here either."

"Who's talking about that bastard exhibitionist?" Natsu was over there in a second, nearly knocking over Levi. Happy hovered by his shoulder. "Do you think he kidnapped Lucy?"

"Oh, no!" Happy cried. "Gray kidnapped Lucy!"

"We've gotta go save her, Happy!" Natsu grabbed Happy and raced out of the guild, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

"What an idiot," Gajeel said bitterly.

Mira and Levi sweatdropped, staring after the dragon slayer.

Meanwhile, a rain mage was hiding behind a pillar and glaring after Natsu. "Gray-sama," she whispered, a dark aura floating around her. "What did Lucy do to Gray-sama? Juvia will find out."

* * *

**A/N: Look at Lucy, saying bad words. Shame on you, Luce! A random question: does anybody know what Gajeel call Levi? I'm too lazy to look it up. Cake to anyone who can figure it out! Erza will pop up eventually (probably next chapter or later on) and probably scare some people... oh well. I doubt this chapter is any longer then the first, so, yeah. Oh! I also have a story called The New Neighbors. It's a Ao no Exorcist fanfiction and I'd appreciate it if you guys would check it out. I really want to start that story but only like two people favorited and followed it. Anyway, the next update for Me and You will come out tomorrow or the following day, or possibly never. (Insert evil laugh here)**

**Featured Author: WolfieANNE (Go check out her stories, they're awesome!)**

**Remember to review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
